Mysterious Queen of my Heart
by Princess of Ikana
Summary: Clow Reed's past mistakes haunt Eriol more then anyone knows. Tomoyo gets targeted due to her unknown heritage and seeks Eriol's aid, unknown by Sakura and Syaoran who are trying to survive changing all the Sakura cards into new. Together Eriol and Tomoyo must unravel the secrets before everyone's favorite cherry blossom gets taken over by a more powerful star entity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations:** new story arc in CCS Manga, 100 word count prompt word based fanfic challenges, hope for ExT love, boredom and an idea that won't leave me alone.

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 1: Dangerous**

My duty to someone's past was difficult at times, when I knew what was to come but couldn't intervene because worse would come from it.

"Eriol-sama, Sakura-san sent another email" Spinal observed from his spot near the window.

I glanced at my phone in acknowledgement but continued to stare outside.

"I lied…back in Tomoeda, I said it was finally over…it's only just begun."

Another Card was changed and sealed by Sakura, yet every time we got another card... it felt ominous

"Tomoyo-chan! Watch out!" Sakura screamed suddenly.

The distant flutter of bells was the first thing I remember when I awoke in a dark, cold place. Before me was a hooded figure who bent to my side. Her eyes were deep green and cryptic.

"His magic won't protect your heritage for much longer, sweet plum blossom… her magic will be mine soon enough" the sorceress whispered icily into Tomoyo's ear.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt:** Perplexing

 **Posted:** December 6, 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations:**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 2: Race to Remember**

Frozen limbs wrapped around me and squeezed

"Let me go!" I yelled but no sound came out.

In terror I scrambled to wiggle free.

"Tomoyo-chan, wake up" Sakura's voice carried through the dim.

I sprung free and didn't realize that it wasn't real, as the fear clung to me.

Eriol walked into his library before stopping in the entrance, transfixed on finding one of his ladders.

"Master?" inquired Spinal in confusion.

"Quick, I need that book on star sorcery" Eriol replied angrily, to Spinals inquiry.

Spinal flew up towards the tops shelves to start browsing titles. The noise must have alerted everyone else as Kaho and Ruby walked in.

"Eriol, this has to do with Daidouji-san doesn't it?" asked Kaho

Ruby turned towards her mistress in surprise.

"Tomoyo-san? What does she have to do with…" started Ruby.

"Only the sun and moon can counter a powerful star" murmured Eriol softly.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt:** Dream

 **Posted:** December 10, 2016


	3. Chapter 3

**: updating early as I'm stuck at work sick, and confined to my desk, what better time than to update right?**

 **Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations:** moon, heroine, better plot

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 3: Revelations**

When Sakura got Tomoyo to calm, they settled at her small table in her room, Syaoran had shown up as well.

"How did we make it here?" asked Tomoyo confused.

"Well after you collapsed, I tried to pull you down the road and Syaoran-kun finally came to the rescue. We got you here before you started fighting us in your sleep so I woke you" explained Sakura

"Sakura-chan… I saw her… the mysterious clocked star robed figure in your dreams..."

Sakura and Syaoran both looked taken back as they knew that was impossible, Tomoyo had no magic.

"What does she want from you? A more powerful star should only want me…" started Sakura

"She wants your power, but mentioned that I'm being protected by someone… who could only be... Hiiragizawa-san…" Tomoyo was muttering to herself.

Syaoran stood up and sighed.

"Sakura, I haven't told you the full reason I'm back…"

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt:** Explanations

 **Posted:** December 17, 2016


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations:** return card, answers, a beginning to an end , ExT

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 4:**

Tomoyo walked out to the hallway before pulling her cell from her pocket and dialing a familiar number, following a few rings it picked up.

"Daidouji-san, I was expecting your call, we need to talk" greeted Eriol quietly.

"What did she mean by my heritage?"Tomoyo asked

"You come from a long line of powerful moon magic users, like Mizuki-san. I'll explain but first you must meet us at the airport, we will be landing in twelve hours."

The next morning, Tomoyo picked up Eriol, Spinal and Ruby. She was given directions to a home not far from her own manor. Eriol had explained that after Clow's manor was torn down, he was forced to purchase a backup property as Clow didn't leave anything else in town. The new house was close by to everyone just for convenience. It was nice also because it was more to his style than Clow's

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Reappearance**

 **Posted:** December 19, 2016


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations:** friends, English tea, collaborative, braveness and twilight.

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 5: First name basis?**

Tomoyo came by again near duck. They arranged themselves in his partly set up sitting room for tea and snacks.

"Hiiragizawa-san…" Tomoyo started to ask

"Eriol"

Tomoyo looked up confused at the twist in conversation.

"We're going to be spending a lot of the near future together. We should stop being super polite with each other… please call me Eriol, Tomoyo-san."

"Alright Eriol-san"

There was an indefinite pause as Tomoyo didn't know how to press onwards.

"To your questions, no Sakura-san and Li-kun do not know I'm in town; please do not tell them as it may cost then their upper hand against the sorceress. Yes I've invited you here to unravel your past to aid Sakura-san in her darkest time; you will be the heroine this time Tomoyo-san."

"Alright, what must I do first?" Tomoyo stood tall and ready to protect her 2nd cousin.

Eriol's eyes twinkled with amusement.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Twinkle**

 **Posted:** December 28, 2016


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations:** Love, motive, powerlessness, hope, miracle, SxS

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 6: Sakura's downfall**

It was perhaps the 17th Sakura Card changed, before anyone took an actual notice to Sakura's differences. In the beginning Syaoran, Kero and Yue had thought that this was a new challenge, an upgrade to Sakura's already star powers but once more cards were changed, Sakura seemed to lose power than gain any benefit.

Syaoran saw it first; the few strands of light auburn hair turn dark violet shade, and her bright green eyes dim to a deep dark green.

Only a few days had past, after Sakura's first faint that Yue and Kero came forward with their findings.

"This isn't like when Eriol forced her to change the cards with her own power" Kero admitted solemnly.

"Someone has tapped into her magic source and trying to take her over" Yue continued.

"Who would try, Sakura's the most powerful sorceress in the world and Clow Reed's heiress" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Revenge…"

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Transformation**

 **Posted:** January 1, 2017


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations:** Alone, lust, contempt, tired, optimistic, inner workings of Eriol.

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 7: Moon Mistress**

Eriol was not supposed to interfere, but he already doomed himself when he accepted Tomoyo's initial call. He was heavy with the burden but as Eriol felt like the outcome would change.

His dreams were always about a long haired woman hidden by darkness in the background of a full moon and plum blossoms.

For the longest time he believed that it led him to Kaho but lately he was beginning to doubt her purpose.

Since being hit with Clow's call towards protecting Tomoyo and her secrets he noticed that Kaho began to distant herself suddenly as he had confronted her before he left, she denied his claims.

~Ring ~

"Hiiragizawa, I have to tell Sakura the truth, if I wait any longer…." Syaoran pleaded as he feared the worst.

"Then tell her, descendant" was Eriol's only reply.

He walked back towards the window and stared wistfully at the moon.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Yearning**

 **Posted:** January 5, 2017


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Somber tones, piano, music, magic, thesaurus wonders.**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 8: Endless questions**

Tomoyo unfailingly knew she was close to the moon; it just seemed to fit her personality, especially when she let Syaoran have Sakura.

Another night had transpired over Tomeada, it was almost a new moon and start of a fresh moon cycle.

Eriol didn't explain a lot about her powers except that they worked like Yue's, well that didn't' answer much, only added more to her questions. Eriol had loaned her the use of his library, in days gone by.

She had called, emailed, texted and now was situated in front of his door debating if perhaps she was being too impatient, they only arrived five days ago and it was late evening.

Tomoyo sighed before twirling around to leave, when a soft click of his door opened. No one was present.

"Eriol? Are you…"

Murmurs of a lyrical piece were faint but clear enough that Tomoyo let herself in.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Impatience**

 **Posted:** January 17, 2017


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Welcoming distraction from my own life at the moment.**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 9: Answers and Confrontation.**

As much as Tomoyo wanted to intrude on Eriol's beautiful session, she decided to make a direct trip to the library in search of answers that were keeping her awake.

Time was of the essence, Sakura was losing each day as more cards appeared. She didn't understand why Eriol was putting her on a hunt when he could be more direct. That was the piece that was bothering her most.

She thought about types of magic and where would she start, hmm…

"Eriol has the power of the sun…I have the moon…and Sakura-chan is a star… but this new enemy is also a star source…" Tomoyo murmured to herself as she wrote on a piece of spare paper.

Tomoyo pondered her diagram, when Ruby walked in.

"I don't understand why Master needs you instead of Mistress Kaho, who he's already happy with…" Ruby remarked coldly.

Tomoyo dodged an approaching attack.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Disagreement**

 **Posted:** January 25, 2017


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Welcoming distraction from my own life at the moment.**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 10: Powers Awaken**

There were a few crashes above before Eriol and Spinal realized that Tomoyo was in the house and Ruby had slipped outside.

"Spinal, please subdue her before Tomoyo is injured" requested Eriol.

"Hai, master" replied Spinal and flew upstairs.

Spinal had been concerned for Daidouji's well-being since they talked in the library with Kaho and Ruby about this whole thing.

But when he arrived he was surprised to see Tomoyo holding her own against Ruby Moon's attacks.

There were no words to describe the feeling of using foreign magic when I just learned of my new status as magical girl #2, next to Sakura. I knew I couldn't be taken down by a rogue guardian, just because I was allegedly a threat to her master's happiness. Deflection after attack I gave her minutes to calm since I blocked every attempt.

I stared as Eriol materialized beside me before I fainted.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Awaken**

 **Posted:** January, 2017


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Welcoming distraction from my own life at the moment.**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 11: Useless**

 ***Flashback***

Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong to finish his business, he wanted to pass on his heir status and inform his clan on his decision to be with the Clow mistress. Nothing was ever that easy.

His mother already knew his intentions before he walked into the room.

"There will be hardship if you choose her my son…" Yelan Li stated.

 ***End***

The Li clan was not pleased to only gain an ally of the Clow mistress when they wanted Syaoran to succeed. Syaoran was rebellious to their cause since he had fallen in love. But as soon as he had seen a preview of what was to pass, he felt useless to save her.

Sakura was to be the target of one of Clow's lover who was killed by him and his secret wife that no one knew about. A star is powerful but not against both sun and moon.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Helpless**

 **Posted:** February 9, 2017


	12. Chapter 12 13 14

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Climax, secrets unveiled, target, mystery**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 **Author's note: so I've decided to treat you guys to a three chapters in one. Just so you get more, but it only flows better when read together then not.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 12: My Past Saga**

I used to be the most powerful moon sorceress alive. But not well known as my family tried to hide me away as selfish people only wanted to take us over. I was always destined to be with Clow, as he was my opposite. I already knew he had fallen for many women before me and that it was a dangerous future. Multiple alternate paths showed my demise if we were to ever pass on our line. So children were not an option. As far as past lovers go, there was always someone seeking revenge.

Rare as it was, a pretty young woman possessed the power of her own star, it wasn't heard of before. She had caught Clow's eye with her spells as she could counter anyone easily. He fell hard for the woman that was different but he let her go for his unavoidable destiny. Darkness grew within.

 **Chapter 13: Death Wish**

It was a lot safer to be a secret wife then constantly be targeted but it wasn't a happy marriage, duty always before love.

It was around the time when Clow had to pick an heir to his legacy and had no obvious choices. He consulted with the heavens and powers of fortune telling. It gave him a vision of a girl with the power of her own star that befriended everyone. She was a special soul.

Clow only surmised that by allowing his ex-lover to exist, it would become the end to his heir. He plotted her demise to save himself.

Karma would have its revenge. The sun and moon that destroyed a bright star would be cursed in the future. Sun and moon were to never come together again. The bright star turned dark and would seek vengeance on the sun and moon's heir, a bright powerful star.

 **Chapter 14: Full Circle**

Tomoyo came back to the present. Her vision had brought her to tears. She was the reincarnation of the powerful moon sorceress who secretly married Clow and who helped murder his ex-lover " "whose only crime was to exist because her descendants would end Sakura, Clow's heir. Eriol was Clow's reincarnation. They were soulmates that were cursed to never be together and the star sorceress was back for revenge by taking over Sakura and ending Clow's magical legacy.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo pitifully as she gathered her thoughts. Spinel had subdued Ruby and laid her nearby on a lone sofa before perching on his master's shoulder.

"Yes, Clow was wrong, we are cursed and by being together we doom Sakura-san. But you and I are not Clow Reed and Kyoko anymore. I think there is still a way to save her. We must purge the darkness from the reincarnation."

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: background, and the past**

 **Posted:** February 15, 2017


	13. Chapter 15

**Authors note: sorry everyone for the tease update lately, I forgot to edit a chapter and didn't realize that there was an edit chapter button until it was too late and reloaded the previous chapter again for the 3** **rd** **time XD. Don't fret I think I finally figure it out.**

 **Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: tensions, fight, angst**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 15: Brightness Dims**

Sakura was growing weaker by every change, but she still had her secret phrase.

"Everything will be alright."

Lately it was Syaoran who met up with her when another disturbance happened. It was strange that Tomoyo was gone, as she was usually supper supportive.

Syaoran confronted Tomoyo after about the fifth missed call to another card phenome.

"Where have you been? Sakura's been more worried about your well-being than her own. Your Sakura's best friend, what has happened all of a sudden that you've just dropped her?" he questioned her furiously.

"Me?! ,you cannot point fingers at me while you left her in the beginning and stood by idly while I stood by her to begin with, what kind of game are you playing Syaoran!" Tomoyo launched back at him.

"Enough! Both of you" screamed Sakura as appeared behind a wall.

Tomoyo and Syaoran stilled as she glided over.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Absence**

 **Posted:** February 17, 2017


	14. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: unresolved issues, Tomoyo's return, truth , Eriol**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 16: Whole Story**

"Sakura, I'm sorry I haven't' been fully truthful… it's just that I saw the future, revealed to me by my mother when I was in Hong Kong. This darkness is powerful…" Syaoran tried to explain.

"Are you saying there's nothing we can do to stop this?" asked Tomoyo shocked.

Syaoran nodded faintly.

Sakura's head was bowed; she trembled in frustration before she bolted out into the rain and away from them.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Syaoran yelled at her retreating figure.

*Ring* Tomoyo's cell began to ring.

"Eriol? Yes Syaoran is here… no… she took off towards the park. *sigh* I understand… goodbye".

Tomoyo turned to Syoran and gently grabbed her arm and steered him towards the school.

"Eriol-san is in town, please let him see her alone" was all Tomoyo muttered to him

*At the Park*

Sakura made it to the swings, the rain was cold. A shadow covered her.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Overwhelmed**

 **Posted:** February 22, 2017


	15. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: solutions, comfort, surprise**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 17: Sweet Blossom**

Eriol had noticed right away when darkness was starting to spread across Sakura's Aura. The time came to intervene.

He rushed over to get his shoes and that before calling Tomoyo to ask if Syaoran was with her and that to go back to the school. He had this.

Sakura-san was on the swings still when he reached the park. She had sensed his aura before long and looked behind her.

"Eriol-kun? When did you arrive from London?" asked Sakura meekly.

"Don't worry about that now Sakura-san, I sensed your distress and had to come" Eriol explained

"Distress… I would say betrayal..." muttered the star mistress slowly.

Eriol reached over and embraced his other half's daughter.

"What shines in complete darkness?" he asked.

"Light…" she replied

"Your weakness is clouding your judgement, fear will make her stronger Sakura, and believe in the light within yourself always..." Eriol offered her his wisdom.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Rescue**

 **Posted:** March 1, 2017


	16. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: protect those that matter, excuses, reflection, and too late.**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose. **

_**Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 18: Regretful**

It was still raining when Sakura reappeared at school, she seemed back to normal to Syaoran but Tomoyo could tell she was hiding behind a fake smile.

Nothing occurred right away but when last period as over. Syaoran stormed over to Tomoyo's locker.

"What did Hiiragizawa say to Sakura!" he burst.

Tomoyo raised her brow and shrugged at him. He left abruptly.

Before she could think over what has just happened, the rumors began.

Sakura had ended their two year relationship over his betrayal and secrets when he returned months ago. Sakura was nowhere to be found around the school.

Tomoyo had wanted to go and complain to Eriol about it. But she would just be sinking to Syaoran's level. Eriol was not the cause of this. Maybe Sakura had a plan. She had to believe in her cousin, for the time being.

"Everything will be alright… for everyone's sake".

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Sacrifice**

 **Posted:** March 8, 2017


	17. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Drama, cover, scheming, rude**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 19: Plan B**

With the drama of the fallout between Sakura & Syaoran, Tomoyo needed to get away and go back to focusing on herself. She was not much more informed about her own magic then before & time was running out to learn. She also needed a cover so no one would catch her near Eriol.

Choir club… had been a good one temporarily but she would in truth have to attend, in case someone inquired about her... Tomoyo pondered briefly before concluding that she should book the textiles room for ongoing sewing projects, school related not Sakura ones.

After locating the president of the club she was dismayed to uncover, that the room was already booked till the end of the year.

Tomoyo hung around a while contemplating her next move when the door opened and Akiho walked in.

"Daijouji-san? Sorry but can you please leave?" asked Akiho quietly.

Tomoyo grimaced.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Surprise**

 **Posted:** March 16, 2017


	18. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Resolve, feelings, hope, advice**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 20: Desire**

As Sakura was on the brink of being thwarted, Clow's memories of his wife were becoming in calculable. Feelings came to Eriol's surface that surprised him. At first he was upset that Kaho had chosen to stay behind but it was becoming clearer to him as to why. Clow believed his marriage to be necessary and some kind of duty that he didn't appreciate Kyoko's charms and chemistry that could have been if he wasn't so selfish.

"Master, if I may say… your as naïve as Sakura-san and Li-san when it comes to the powers of the moon. Why is Ruby the way she is? Hmm…" Spinal supplied.

"Clow was idiotic" replied Eriol curtly.

"Indeed" Ruby replied for Spinal.

Eriol arose with resolve, Tomoyo had better be ready got him, the real him, not Clow Reed"

~Elsewhere~

Tomoyo got a chill up her back she glanced up to her patio.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Impulse**

 **Posted:** March 27, 2017


	19. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Sneak , romance, clues, secrets, plan B's**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 21: Stolen**

There was a blast of wind that pushed open Tomoyo's bay doors and in strolled Eriol who helped her off her bed and bent her over, like some kind of romantic movie before kissing her with such passion. As nice as it was, Tomoyo pushed him off of her and was about to snarl at his hasty actions. Eriol was already gone.

Eriol smirked from her roof nearby.

Sakura felt a bit lost without Syaoran that Kero began to worry for his mistress but she insisted that she had a plan. Syaoran himself admitted that he couldn't help her with this challenge, so she would do her best to protect him at all costs.

Akiho was reflecting on earlier, but it didn't matter now, her goal was close, that she just had to rock the boat a bit further.

She snuck up an unsuspecting Syaoran and grabbed him from behind.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Seduction**

 **Posted:** March 31, 2017


	20. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: insulted, annoyed, undecided and protectiveness**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 22: Puppy**

Tomoyo was fuming with Eriol's ego as of late. It all began with that forbidden stolen kiss. Dream or no dream, he had been relentless with mementos left for her in random places. Speaking of which, she was putting her books away in her knapsack when she noticed a forget me not left on her desk chair. She huffed with restrained temper, that man…

There were excited and shushed whispers barreling down the hallways of Tomoeda Middle School in advance of Tomoyo's arrival. Nearing homeroom, she spotted blue wisps of hair.

Hiiragizawa Eriol had arrived out of hiding and into the open. He was surrounded by Sakura, Syaoran and everyone who had known him prior.

Tomoyo almost missed Akiho's presence, in which she watched Syaoran beam in her direction, strolling up and offering to escort her to her desk, Tomoyo whipped her head toward Sakura. She gazed on with pain.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Arrival**

 **Posted:** April 6, 2017


	21. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: capture, truth, fake, illusion, spells**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 23: Breakable**

Syaoran awoke in a sitting position, he was groggy at first and glimpsed at his surroundings. A person covered in fine fabric with star patterns gained his attention immediately, at the mantle with their back to him.

"Li Syaoran, descendant of Clow Reed and the mistress of the Clow's soulmate, unexpected of course…" a girl voiced from the mantle.

Syaoran cringed; he knew he had been caught by the person who was after Sakura. The hooded figure slowly pivoted towards him.

His eyes widening in recognition, she raised her hand and caressed his face while whispering a spell; he fought against her to no avail.

He lost to brainwash, as he helplessly watched himself escort Akiho around school while feeling remorse for Sakura who looked on with sad eyes.

With all of his being he reached out to Tomoyo to save his girlfriend.

He also noticed Eriol's façade towards Tomoyo.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Threat**

 **Posted:** April 19, 2017


	22. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: young, formal, disbelief, hopeless, cold**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 24: Déjà vu**

Tomoyo rushed over to her best friend in support but Sakura raised her arm and held her back **.**

"Don't fret Tomoyo-chan, I got this, Syaoran would never really hurt me on purpose… I know him better than that" Sakura said confidently.

"Alright Sakura-chan, but if you need me, come find me please" requested Tomoyo concerned.

Around lunch Sakura decided to confront Syaoran in private to see if her theory was true and to explain her plan, she at least owed him that after all they had fought through together.

She found him up in a tree; he gazed down at her coldly.

"Syaoran-kun…"

He jumped down to her and cut her off.

"Kinomoto-san, its Li-san to you" he replied

Sakura couldn't believe it, this was Li-kin from back when they had first met. Those brown depths, dark as night held no hope for them.

Li Syaoran walked away from her.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Futile**

 **Posted:** April 25, 2017


	23. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: ending, taken over, captured, help, enviable meeting**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 25: Nightmare**

Fifty-two had been transformed, the Hope card remained. Sakura was decked out in one of Tomoyo's creations, star patterned made the most sense. Sakura wept for her recent losses; she didn't call Tomoyo or Eriol. She knew already she would face the sorceress alone tonight.

It was a forested area in top of a decent sized hill away from the city, the sorceress waited. Tonight the last card would be hers.

Sakura, Kero and Yue arrived on the hill, no words were exchanged, Kero and Yue charged the women but she was plasma, they went right though her. She glided towards Sakura ghostly.

Sakura pulled out Hope and tossed it out before beginning to chant her spell. There was a bright light and Sakura was on the ground, she awoke moments after with a grin.

"Fool…" she whispered.

Clow's guardians kneeled to their new mistress.

Kinomoto Sakura was no more.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Powerless**

 **Posted:** May 3, 2017


	24. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: horror, delayed banter, worry, practice, coached, commitment.**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 26: Ashes**

Tomoyo was sitting among piles of books with Eriol nearby as she tried to prefect her aim with a minor spell. Eriol was giving her pointers and locating any volumes that Tomoyo may have not read to further her understanding of the subject.

"Eriol, how many years have you practiced this?" Tomoyo wondered aloud as her spell fizzed out again.

There was an extensive pause and Tomoyo looked up. Something was wrong. She closed her eyes in concentration; locating and recognizing people's magical aura were still new to her. Also everyone had different sources, so it made thing more difficult. It hit her hard. Sakura's aura had been replaced.

"Eriol-kun!" she gasped with horror.

He looked down and nodded. It was time for her to unleash her full potential, was she ready? He didn't think so… but they had run out of time.

"Tomoyo go quickly" he instructed her firmly.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Panic**

 **Posted:** May 9, 2017


	25. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: Well guys its getting toward the end here, 2 more chapters and a longer last chapter to go, I would like to thank my followers and the few people who reviewed, I wasn't expecting much out of this fic due to the fact that I haven't written anything this long in years. But yeah thinking of new ideas for another story to come**

 **Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: final battle, revenge, father to the rescue, 2** **nd** **chance.**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 27: Test**

Tomoyo located them on top of the school, it was certainly a test to brake in by herself and learn an unlock spell on the spot but Sakura needed her. It was all too quiet when she finally arrived.

"Ah… Kyoko you've arrived too late, Clow's heir is already mine" said the haunted voice of Cassiopeia through Sakura's lips.

"It's Tomoyo, in this lifetime, I'm not the same person as before" replied Tomoyo confidently.

Cassiopeia summoned Sakura's staff and the altered clear cards.

Before she could remark, Sakura was hit by a beam of light, she recoiled from the surprise attack and spun towards the intruder angrily.

It was Fujioka Kinomoto. Sakura's father may not have had Eriol's staff but managed wandless magic well enough as he charged at his daughter once more.

Tomoyo took her cue and joined his rampage. They faced Sakura & Syaoran who appeared shielding her.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Reveal**

 **Posted:** May 9, 2017


	26. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: ending, purge, evil never wins, victorious.**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 28: Afterlife**

Syaoran awoke her sword and took his stance. Tomoyo was a bit nervous but soon remembered that he took after the moon and she was more powerful. She closed her eyes and felt for his aura through the fog. Syaoaran grasped her arm and regained control before rejecting the star entity.

Cassiopeia grimaced realizing she was outnumbered and summed her reincarnation. Akiho floated towards them. She tried to attack through her but nothing happened.

She roared and tossed her aside. She was corned on all sides.

"Ha! You fools won't be able to finish me! I know Clow split his soul in two, you're only half of him" she challenged Fujioka.

"Yes but you forgot about me" Eriol said finally appearing on scene.

All three of them split off into a triangle formation and purged the vengeful star sorceress, ending a few century old curse.

Akiho and Sakura awoke together.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Purge**

 **Posted:** May 25, 2017


	27. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: Here we go guys last chapter, there is a epilogue which i will post next week :) thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: Sakura cards, upgrade, peace, master of the clow**

 **Note: 150 words on purpose.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 29: Last Dance**

Akiho turned out not to be evil and was only a puppet to her ancestor. She apologized to Sakura and Syaoran in remorse but was glad to be in control of her star powers, not Cassiopeia. Tomoyo relaxed and turned to Eriol smiling for the first time in a while.

Sakura opened her book and pulled out the 53 clear cards, who's were they?

Everyone stood silently, not sure on how to proceed. Akiho spoke up.

"Sakura-san please let me".

Akiho stepped up to the deck and drew forth her powers, the card glowed brightly. With her blessing they reverted back to the familiar pink with a few surprises.

"Sakura-san I give back your deck, I've infused some of my power with them as thanks for freeing me. Cassiopeia is gone and I have no ill intent towards you, Tomoyo-san, Eriol-san and Kinomoto-san" Akiho revealed.

Everyone rejoiced at their victory.

 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt: Fantasy**

 **Posted:** June 1, 2017


	28. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : CCS by CLAMP is not mine and never will be, this fanfic is just loosely based off the new clear card arc.

 **Inspirations: imperfect, unfold, destiny, haunted, drama, stormy, patience, timeless.**

 _ **Mysterious Queen of my Heart**_

 **Chapter 30: Epilogue**

 **~3 years later~**

Akiho decided to return to France after middle school. The French high school she was hoping to go to was enough to travel back to her homeland, leaving Japan behind. The gang was a bit upset to lose a new friend as it was her choice. They were going to keep in touch though skype and email.

Syaoran kept his word on sticking around town, his 1st purpose was to help Sakura with the new threat and represent his clan on his mother's premonition but 2nd to start over and be with his girlfriend in Japan.

Everyone suspected that Eriol would leave again back to England where they assumed Kaho was waiting, but she had written him not long after the final battle, basically asking them to go their separate ways and live a long and happy life. As much as Eriol was an Englishman, he didn't feel right going back this time around, so he decided to see how Japan suited him.

It was currently summer term of their first year of high school and everyone was excited about the upcoming school council election.

"Tomoyo-chan" Sakura called her best friend in the hallways skating her way to first period.

"Hmmm?" she replied distantly.

"Did you hear? Eriol-kun is running for president! I thought for sure you would be as well?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, I know him and I discussed a few weeks ago, we laid out his campaign and help him with student engagement, as he's only been back for three years. He even asked me to become his campaign manager as soon as he found out I'm not running this year" Tomoyo revealed.

"Well I got to go but good on you Tomoyo-chan, he'll win for sure with you by his side" Sakura replied rolling away.

"We'll see" Tomoyo muttered to herself.

################################

Eriol had struggled with his affections for his best friend for a while now and it was tiresome being selfish and keeping it to himself. It was a heaven send opportunity when he discovered that she would not be running for council this year unlike middle school where she ruled with an iron fist. After some delicate prying he found out that she wanted a break from the spotlight and to work on her magic skills which were getting rusty.

He swooped in and at least convinced her to manage his campaign to victory to keep her by his side. This was the year where he would ask her out. He had waited long enough to let her stew with the aftermath of their curse being lifted.

Sakura and Syaoran had gone on a date to the park, it wasn't anything too special and Kero was allowed to come this time. They packed a picnic and of course sweets. After a while they found themselves talking about Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-kun? Do you think that they will finally let themselves be together? Eriol clearly loves Tomoyo, and she is being oblivious even though she spends most of her time at the manor. Their best friends but the whole school knows that they are going to be together at some point." Sakura complained loudly.

"Well, now that Tomoyo isn't running for council, perhaps she'll find time for him. I don't understand how she does so much all the time" replied Syaoran.

Kero stopped eating his cookie and contributed to the conversation.

"Who says they have to be together, just because they used to be Master Clow and Mistress Kyoko?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, he had a point.

Tomoyo was feeling depressed. She had everything she could want, and yet she felt like she was missing something. She knew that Eriol had deep feelings for her but she couldn't feel back for him. Internally she reciprocated those feelings but mentally she was holding back due to the fact that she knew it was only the Kyoko part of her that wanted him. She was Daidouji Tomoyo, not the same person and she wouldn't fall again twice. Eriol was too blind to see past her. Maybe this was the year to choose for herself.

There was a sophomore student that had caught her eye, he wasn't anyone special or anything but she had noticed that he hanged out in the library and was currently trying to read the entire selection, for reasons she didn't know of and it had been bugging her deeply.

Eriol's campaign had been going great so far, Tomoyo had been present at all the rally's so far and they worked like clockwork after school, moving on to the next item but Eriol did notice that her behavior became more distant, yes she seemed to be with him 24/7 but as time continue it was like all the laughter and banter was less frequent and it became more and more businesslike.

"Tomoyo-san? Where have you been around lunch time? I've been waiting for you on the rooftop like usually?" asked Eriol suspiciously.

"We spend enough time together as it is, Eriol-kun. It's not any of your business but ive been in the library with Deshimaru Naru-san, class 2-2. He asked me out the other week and I said yes." Tomoyo divulged.

"Oh… well good for you, I'm happy for you" Was all Eriol could managed caught off guard.

"Thank you, you know after this campaign, you should find someone too" Tomoyo encouraged happily.

Sakura had received a letter from Akiho that evening which informed her that she had been thinking about the situation between Eriol and Tomoyo that she had consulted her library and discovered that now that curse was lifted, their preset destiny resumed. They were tied by the red string of fate whether they liked it or not. They didn't have to be together if they so wished but their lives wouldn't be as fulfilled.

Sakura frowned at reading it. She wanted her best friend to be happy. But maybe this was being happy for her.

Syaoran agreed with Akiho, they wouldn't be any help if they tried to interfere. So it was decided that they butt out of Tomoyo's future.

Destiny is a fickle thing.

Tomoyo had made up her mind and Eriol was disappointed, but knew that if he pushed her that it would become worse. He backed off and settled for himself for now but the rest of high school was going to be painful. No he wasn't going to run away this time, he would move on if he had to in his own time.

~*~THE END ~*~

 **Word Count: 1'088 words**

 **Prompt: Union**

 **Posted:** June 5, 2017

AN: So this is it, not quite sure how I like the ending but I rewrote this three times. I think there is more to ExT than this but perhaps in a sequel? I wanted less cliché and more complicated than it seems, kind of relationship. We all know that life is not fair and some people have to go through more before they can be really happy, the trials I call them. Sorry if you were hoping for better for Eriol and Tomoyo.


End file.
